My Long Lost Childhood Friend
by raren96
Summary: Sakura is now working at the Uchiha residence. She is the personal maid of the playboy Sasuke Uchiha and she is also looking for her long lost childhood friend. What if her childhood friend wast just nearby waiting for her to appear? Rated T just in case.


Hi! Everyone this is my first time writing and uploading a story at fanfiction.

Hope you like this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. And if I did Sasuke and Sakura would have a happy ending. Hihi!..xD

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sakura got fired on her job because she's always late.

"Sigh, what will I do now?" she touched her necklace; a half heart with a _best_ carved on it. "Nico-chan where are you?" she felt sad thinking of her best friend.

_-Flashback-_

_A 7 year old Sakura is running towards the Sakura tree, crying._

"_Hey Nico-chan!" she yelled at the boy who was standing under the Sakura tree._

"_Sak-chan why are you crying?" he hugged her._

"_I overheard my mom and your mom talking. They said that you and you're family are going to migrate to Canada tomorrow._

_He hugged her tight. "Sak-chan I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."_

"_But why Nico-chan why didn't you tell me?" she griped his shirt really tight._

"_I'm sorry, but I promise, when I get to finish my study I'd come back here in Japan."_

"_Are you sure Nico-chan?" she asked worriedly and she has stopped crying._

"_Yes, by the way I have to give you something" and then he picked something inside his pocket. "Here Sak-chan this is the half of the necklace."_

"_But Nico-chan where is the other half?" Sakura said._

"_The other half is here." He pointed on his neck. "This necklace is the symbol of our friendship." And then he smiled. _

_And after that they parted and never got to see each other again._

_-End of Flashback- _

While she's walking she saw a flyer outside the store. It says **'Job Hiring: Need a personal maid. Salary: 50,000 yen every month. If you want to be hired just go to the address written below. Hiring stops at 6:30 p.m.'** she looked at her watch it's already 6:00 p.m.

"_Uh Oh! I have to hurry!"_ she thought.

* * *

><p>She arrived at the gate of the Uchiha mansion at exactly 6:25 p.m. She saw a guard; she approached him and asked the guard a question.<p>

"Umm.. is this the Uchiha mansion?

"Yes. Why?"

"I am applying for the job. Here is the flyer" she handed the flyer to the guard.

"Okay get inside, just hurry there's only 3 minutes left."

She looked at her watch. "Oh shoot its 6:27 p.m., by the way thank you." After that she ran and heard the guard say: "No problem miss."

* * *

><p>She's now at the door. She knocked.<p>

"Hello? Can I come in? I came here to apply for the job" she said.

Then the door opened, she went inside and she saw a woman with long black shiny hair.

"_I think I saw that lady before but I can't remember when or where did I met her." she thought_

She approached the woman.

"Um… Ma'am I came here to apply for the job. I ensure you that I will do my best."

"Okay you're hired" and then the lady smiled "and by the way I'm Mikoto Uchiha just call me Mikoto"

"Hai! Mikoto-san" and then she bowed "I'm Sakura Haruno"

"Sakura….. Haruno? Mikoto said shockingly.

"Ye…Yes?" she's unsure about what she said "why?"

"Oh! Nothing much my dear! Don't mind me!" and then Mikoto hugged her and after a few minutes she released her. "Come here my dear follow me, I will show you your room".

Sakura followed Mikoto and then they arrived at the guest room.

"Here is your room." And then Mikoto opened it.

"Wow! This room is so beautiful!" she said with amusement.

"I designed this on my own, by the way Sakura your new clothes are in the wardrobe I hope you like them." Mikoto said

She went near to the window and Mikoto followed, Sakura saw a black Porsche. "Who is the owner of that black Porsche?" she said.

"Oh! Sasuke is here!" and then Mikoto walked outside the room.

Sakura didn't follow her because she's tired to do that. After a few minutes she plopped on the queen sized bed and that she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up at exactly 7:30 p.m. She removed the necklace from her neck and put it in the drawer beside her bed and after that she went outside her room and bumped into someone.<p>

"Ouch, that hurts! Watch were you're going." And then she look up and saw a handsome young man with jet black hair and onyx eyes and beside him was a red-haired woman. She looked at the woman _"Oh! Here comes the bitch, whore,slut...ughh! whatever you call her!"_ she thought.

"Hn. Who are you?" the man asked.

"I'm Sakura Haruno" with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"You should be more careful next time bitch! And by the way I'm his girlfriend, I'm Karin." The red-haired woman said confidently, and then Karin turned to the man. "Sasuke-kun let's go to your room!"

Sasuke seems to not hear the red-haired girl whining. "Oh! So you're my personal maid?" he smirked to Sakura.

"What the- so you're going to be my master? Yuck!" she sticked out her tongue "Blee" she continued.

He smirked again because of her childish act, because no one has ever disliked him before. "Whether you like it or not I am your master from now on, you will do whatever I say. If you oppose it I will punish you." He said, still not losing his smirk.

"What is the punishment?" she said slightly nervous.

"It's a secret, and by the way my name is Sasuke Uchiha your new master. Don't forget it" he said. He began to walk with Karin and thought _"I think I saw that girl before. Oh yeah right I saw her walking outside the store that's why she's familiar, but she reminds me of someone" _

"You jerk!" she said angrily.

Sakura watched Karin and Sasuke as they entered Sasuke's room. _"I think they're going to do a __**miracle**"_she thought _"Yuck"_ she continued, feeling disgusted and she also felt that Karin was glaring at her,__ "Whatever" __she thought_. _

* * *

><p>I know it's a lame story but please don't forget to read and review. Thanks in advance. :)<p>

Sorry guys to ask this but I need 10 reviews to continue my story. ;)


End file.
